


Bond, Janine Bond

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Might and Magic [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cop AU, Gen, Meet-Cute, it might be more of a Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Natasha had a simple task. Tag the perp with a tracking device. Everything would have gone to plan if "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" hadn't shown up.





	Bond, Janine Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's September Roll-a-Drabble. My rolls were Natasha Romanoff, Draco Malfoy, and meet-cute.
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/qlDmVdt.jpg)

Natasha settled herself into a sticky booth at the back corner of the pub, angling her body just enough that looking towards the bar wouldn't be uncomfortable. She tapped the thick plastic red-framed glasses perched on her nose and looked past her target to the bottles of alcohol along the wall.

"We have visual," Clint's voice spoke in her ear.

She picked up the drinks menu and glanced through the bottom of the fake lenses to pretend to read it instead of tilting her head down. After a minute or so, she set the menu back down where she got it and crossed her hands on the table to wait for her target to make his move.

Unfortunately, her simple task was interrupted. A younger man, towheaded, with angular features joined her at her table. "Hello," he said, setting his beer glass on the table.

"Hi," she answered, glancing at him. He wasn't blocking her sightline so she let her team keep visual on the target and looked at her interloper.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked, even though he was already sitting. His accent sounded off. Natasha thought maybe it was Midwestern? Canadian? "I could get you a drink if you like?"

There were two distinct snickers going off in her ear. "Oh my god," Clint muttered, "This guy thinks he's suave?"

"Top shelf vodka martini, dirty, extra olives," Natasha said, still not moving. She let her gaze travel up and down the man to indicate her pseudo-interest.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go get that for you." He got up, leaving his beer on the table. Natasha had the strongest urge to drug it.

"A vodka martini, Nat? Really?" Sam questioned. She couldn't respond to him but her lips did quirk up into a smirk. "What, you gonna introduce yourself as _Bond, Janine Bond_ when he comes back?"

"Man, cut it out. She likes her vodka," Clint said, standing up for her.

The man stood at the bar next to her target and she saw him lean over as if engaging him in a conversation. He even looked back at the table and pointed. Natasha turned her head quickly and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Goddammit, if your little boy-toy messes up this operation..." Sam threatened.

Sam wouldn't be the only one pissed. Nat was tired of the different disguises. At least this time she wasn't wearing a wig. She turned back to the bar to make visual contact again and saw the man bringing her drink. He crossed between her and the target but then he was at the table and setting her drink in front of her.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a slight smile, picking up the glass and bringing it to her lips.

"You going to drink that?" Sam asked. She nodded her head minutely, causing the visual feedback in the van outside to bounce even as she took a sip.

A glance down at her glass showed that her lipstick seemed like it was transfer-proof like Sharon had claimed. Nice. She licked her lips, enjoying the salt from the olive brine. "It's perfect."

The blond man smiled and nodded, "Good, I'm glad. By the way, I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Sam's suppressed howl of laughter rang in her ear.

"Natalie Rogers." She let her red-painted nails play along the top of her glass and tilted her head just slightly. Someone had sat down next to her target. They hadn't made contact yet but they might.

"You hear that, Barnes? Sounds like she's cheating on you with the Captain tonight," Sam teased.

Bucky's voice was low pitched, almost a growl. "Knock it off, boys." Her gaze darted to the dark corner booth along the opposite wall where her partner (professional only these days, thank-you-very-much) sat slouched back with a whisky glass held in front of his mouth. "It looks like our target's found his mark. What do you think?"

"So," Malfoy said, "Do you come here often?"

This time it was Clint moaning something about how abysmal this guy's lines were that caused her lips to quirk.

"Stop laughing, Barton, contact's been made. Keep sharp," Bucky instructed.

Natasha hadn't seen the contact in her periphery but she trusted Bucky to call her to action when it was time for her to do her thing. "No, actually. It's my first time," she told Malfoy.

Clint whined in her ear and she could just picture him holding his sides trying not to laugh.

"Oh, really?" Malfoy said, sounding flustered. "I mean, yeah, I haven't—"

"Now, Nat," Bucky commanded in her ear.

She stood quickly, rushed the words, "If you'll excuse me," out to Malfoy and was walking towards the pub door in seconds. Her target was buttoning his suit jacket at the door, oblivious to her approach.

She reached out, meaning to grab his elbow and plant the tracking device on him when across the pub Malfoy's voice called out, "Hey, wait!"

She jerked her hand back as the target turned around at the shout. He glanced at her, then at Malfoy and then slipped out the door. Half the pub had turned at Malfoy's shout and if she didn't answer it would surely draw more attention. He was actually jogging towards her when she turned around to face him.

Bucky's voice was sharp in her ear, "Nat, did you get him?"

"No," she answered lowly, glaring at Malfoy as he slowed his approach.

"Stand down, target wasn't tagged," Bucky told the others. She heard Sam and Clint swear in her ear.

"What'd I say?" Malfoy asked, putting his hand on her elbow. "You left in such a hurry."

"Excuse me," she practically growled. He raised the hand that was touching her like she burned him.

"Hey, but I mean—"

In her periphery, she saw Bucky standing and so she turned on her heel and swung the door hard. Malfoy caught it and followed her out.

"Nat, what happened?" Clint asked in her ear.

Her cover wasn't any good now and so she answered him, ignoring the idiot still following her. "Jackass screwed over our op, is what happened." She got six yards past the door towards the side street where the van was parked before she turned back around to find Malfoy was still following her. She spotted the pub door closing behind Bucky as he followed them out. "If you don't get away from me right now, Malfoy, I have no problem dropping your ass to the pavement."

He stopped and raised his hands, "Whoa, I'm just doing my job, Rogers." His accent had changed to something decidedly British.

Bucky had walked up behind him, silent on his feet as ever, and said, "And what job was that?"

Malfoy jumped and spun around. "I'm MI6. We've been investigating that guy for months. I couldn't have you blowing my introduction to him."

"Blowing your—" Natasha repeated, almost spluttering, "We've been working on this case for a year and you were, what? Trying to get in his organization? Been there, done that. It doesn't work, I've tried!" She said, her voice starting to rise. "You just ruined six weeks' worth of work with your horrible lines, ridiculous made-up name, and bad accent."

"Nat—" Bucky's voice warned. She knew she shouldn't be saying these things out in the open.

"Made-up name?" Malfoy asked, incredulous. "What? So you're not actually named Natalie Rogers?"

"Of course not!" She shouted. She had had enough of this and turned, intent to retreat back to the van where Clint and Sam had been monitoring A/V.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" he asked. She heard Bucky's low rumbling voice as he answered the question.

Clint was already opening the door for her and she climbed in, silently fuming. "Tough luck, Nat," he said, patting her on the back. Sam was already in the driver's seat as Bucky joined them. "Well?"

"We exchanged contact info. I'll have to see what the Captain thinks about it all. They might have jurisdiction."

Nat closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, ready for the evening to be over.

"Malfoy" was at headquarters the following morning when she got in.

"So, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night," he said. He shuffled the manilla envelope in his hands like he was nervous. "My boss talked to yours and said we'd be working together on this... I was, umm," he paused to lick his lips, "wondering if I could get your real name?"

She looked at him, hoping that her gaze came off as completely uninterested and said, "And am I just suppose to know yours?"

"It's Draco Malfoy like I told you last night."

She wanted to roll her eyes at his ineptitude. "Who goes into an undercover situation with their real name?" He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "You know what? Nevermind."

Captain Rogers' door opened and he leaned out, "Romanoff? Can you come here a minute?"

She sighed and headed that way, mentally prepping herself. She knew that tone and knew a reprimand was incoming. This day couldn't possibly get any worse, could it? She supposed it could if she were partnered with the Brit.

Once the door to Captain Rogers' office was closed and she was sitting in the stiff-back chair across his desk from him, he said, "I saw you're already acquainted with your new partner. What do you think?"


End file.
